Microturbines, also known as turbogenerators and turboalternators, are gaining increasing popularity and acceptance. These microturbines are often used in conjunction with one or more compressors which supply gaseous fuel to them at a desired pressure, generally from about 40 to about 500 pounds per square inch.
The microturbines are often employed in a system comprising two or more microturbines. These systems could be supplied by only one compressor, but such operation often results in too much compressor capacity when less than all of the microturbines are operating.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for controlling the output of a multiplicity of compressors connected to one or more microturbines.